


Moving On

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Time".  Elizabeth comes to terms with her situation. Set before "The Intruder"





	Moving On

_I’ve wasted all this time...on him. I told him I loved him. I believed he loved me too._

_Fool! Am I really so naïve?_

_I know my leaving was abrupt. He always said he’d support me, wherever my career took me. Liar!_

_Of course, who knew it would take me to another galaxy._

_No more. I cannot waste another precious moment on Simon. He certainly didn’t waste any time getting over me._

_Perhaps this wasn’t as sudden as I’d like to believe. Perhaps I should stop pondering my feelings._

_It’s time I move on._


End file.
